The present invention relates to an automatic reinforced bar bending apparatus composed of a dispensing machine, a feeding machine, and a bending machine.
In the conventional reinforced bar bending apparatus, a conveying machine and several bending machines disposed in front of the conveying machine are used to transfer multiple reinforced bars from the conveying machine to the bending machines for bending operation. The bending machines bend the reinforced bars by means of cam members in a continuous manner, whereby the multiple reinforced bars can be simultaneously bent into square frames for constructional use at reduced operation time and labor cost while the quality of finished products can be highly enhanced. However, it is found that improvements for the conveying procedure thereof are still needed to meet the requirements of automated operation for mass production of bent reinforced bars.